


'Cause You're Mine

by MooseFeels



Series: Shameless [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, ONLY GOD CAN JUDGE ME NOW, Panties, Possessive Castiel, Rimming, Sub!Dean, Threesome, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Sam ask Dean to do something for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause You're Mine

When he bit, he bit hard. He bit hard enough to tear up Dean's lips, which wasn't... _great._ It was winter, and being outside so often meant that they got pretty fucked up anyway.

 _Getting fucked up is why you're here though, be honest,_ he thought distantly as Castiel bit and pulled at his lip and Dean groaned. He kept pulling until it slipped out all the way and snapped back, bleeding and sore and so, so good.

"Did you wear them?" Castiel demanded. His voice was a low growl in the cold bathroom.

Dean was pressed against the sink, the faucet digging into his kidney, so shimmiying out of his pants took some pretty serious effort. It was worth it for the outright beatific gasp Castiel gave.

The panties were made of cotton- baby pink with white lace edging. Castiel pulled them out of his coat pocket yesterday, and the conversation that led to Dean wearing them had amounted to a series of very serious _looks._

 _Only if you want to,_ they'd said.

 _I do,_ had been the answer.

And Dean had slid into them and not looked back.

They were tight against him- too small, even. The band bit into his hips and ass and thighs. Bit tiny teeth all along him. They made him feel both like he was about to burst out at the seems and impossibly dainty. Made him feel small and fragile and little and delicate.

Castiel ran his fingers, fascinated, along that space between panties and hip. The light touch burned like fire and made Dean squirm. Castiel wrapped his hand over and around, grasping Dean's ass and pulling him back in tight and close for another punishing kiss. 

Cas loved him like he was greedy for him. Loved both of them like he was a fire that constantly needed fuel and nothing else, and he and Sam were the only thing that could keep it going.

"He's going to love this," he rasped in Dean's ear. "But I don't know if I want to share just yet."

Dean groaned as Castiel began to work on his neck, leaving dark bruises everywhere he sucked and bit and kissed. 

"Hey, guys," Sam announced as he entered the hotel, "I'm back. Got some dinner."

Castiel opened the bathroom door and gave Sam _the_ look.

Sam gingerly set the bags down on the small table and began to work on his shirt.

"Sam," Castiel said, his voice sounding maddeningly reasonable and calm, "Dean has a present for us."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He answered. "Would be nice if you could share."

Dean stepped out of the bathroom and felt outright demure. He was hard in his panties, pink fabric straining around his cock, and he shame-facedly tried to hide his erection by turning his right leg inward, femminely. He felt new, hot blood flood his face, turning a furious pink under his freckles.

Sam's eyebrows made a startling leap towards his hairline. "Well, isn't this something," he said, chuckling. He stepped forward and into Dean's space, and Dean stood up on his tip toes to reach Sam's mouth. Sam took with his kisses, but not like Castiel. Instead of taking all with teeth, Sam forced Dean to strain upward to hold the contact, helpless and small underneath his brother. 

Castiel wrapped around Dean, and as he began to leave more of those terrible, perfect bruises, he undressed Sam. The lower Castiel's hands went on Sam, the lower his mouth went on Dean, and soon he was settled right above his kidneys leaving sloppy _o'_ s of spit on top of burning blood-flush bruises. It made Dean squirm up higher and further into Sam. 

Sam did not seem to mind. In fact, once Castiel had worked off Sam's pants, he practically picked up his older brother and threw him onto the bed.

Dean would swear to the day he died that he did _not_ gasp.

Sam kneeled onto the bed between his brother's legs, taking one up onto his shoulder.

"Oh, Christ, Sammy," Dean moaned as Sam began to leave biting bruises of his own up Dean's thigh closer and closer to his groin. His teeth eventually reached a lacy leg of the underwear, and being careful to nip at Dean's skin, Sam slowly pulled them down.

Dean was nearly ecstatic with sensation when Sam found the thing he hadn't told them about.

"What," he asked, "is this?"

"Wanted," Dean panted, "wanted to be ready for you."

Sam fingered Dean's asshole, coy.

"Oh, Dean," Castiel said as he removed his shirt. "Always so eager to please."

The gag that was placed carefully into his mouth was a blessing as Sam carefully began to toy with the plug Dean had carefully slid into himself that afternoon. He wasn't sure he could hold off screaming that much longer. 

"This is beautiful," Sam said. His tone of voice was like he had found a particularly helpful piece of research. "I love it when you give us surprises."

He felt so empty when Sam popped the plug out. 

"You're better than we deserve," Castiel whispered, kissing Dean around the gag. His lips twitched reflexively against it, useless and wide.

Sam fumbled across the bed and to the nightstand to grab the lube. He let it warm slightly in his palm before he began to spread it on an into Dean's ass. "Wouldn't want to hurt you," he said, almost absently.

"Would never dream of hurting you," Castiel answered before biting Dean's neck in a particularly delightful way. 

Sam lubed himself up and then slowly began to ease himself into Dean. Dean felt his body tense like a strung bow as Sammy filled him. Felt something in him throb quite distinctly. 

It seemed as Sam began to fuck him, Castiel's mouth found his nipples, and every nerve in Dean's body turned into fire.

"So tight," Sam growled. "So tight and so hot, Goddamnit, Dean." He picked up pace, every movement hitting that bright spot inside of Dean, that thing inside of him that was a supernova, a flower, a star.

He moaned and sobbed and groaned around the gag. Castiel's tounge circled his nipple, which was pert and sore with his bites. 

Dean felt the hot flood as Sam came. He lay hard and untouched against his stomach. Sam slid out, slurring, "Go to town. I know how much you like pussy."  
 He lay down on the bed next to Dean's yet-untouched nipple.

Castiel looked up and smiled laciviously. 

Dean should have been expecting it, with the way Castiel's weight settled between his legs, with the firm hand parting his thighs, with the nearly chaste kiss on his knee. It was still a shock when he felt Castiel's tongue circle his wet, soppy asshole. He screamed around his gag. Castiel's tongue was smart as his teeth were, and it wiggled and pushed and slid inside of him.

Meanwhile, Sam leaned over and lazily began to suck and bite and tease at Dean's nipple. 

Dean could have sworn he was dying- was almost convinced he finally _had_ \- when Castiel's mouth left his ass and wrapped around his cock.

He didn't last very long after that. Castiel pulled off just as Dean felt his orgasm shoot through him. He came into Castiel's open mouth.  Sam looked up from his place on Dean's chest.

He leaned forward into Castiel's kiss and ate Dean's come from his mouth.

Dean whimpered exhaustedly from beneath his gag. 

"Have to share with Sammy," Castiel said when they pulled apart. "He loves his brother's come."

Dean was so fucked-out when the gag was taken off that he almost didn't hear the unzipping of Castiel's pants.

 

 


End file.
